This invention relates generally to calculators and improvements therein and more particularly to programmable calculators that may be controlled both manually from the keyboard input unit and automatically by means of a stored program that has previously been loaded into the calculator memory from the keyboard input unit or an external magnetic record member.
Computational problems may be solved manually, with the aid of a calculator (a dedicated computational keyboard-given machine that may be either programmable or nonprogrammable) or a general purpose computer. Manual solution of computational problems is often very slow, so slow in many cases so as to be an impractical, expensive, and ineffective use of the human resource, particularly when there are other alternatives for solution of the computational problems.
Nonprogrammable calculators may be employed to solve many relatively simple computational problems more efficiently than they could be solved by manual methods. However, the keyboard operations or language employed by these calculators is typically trivial in structure, thereby requiring many keyboard operations to solve more general arithmetic problems. Programmable calculators may be employed to solve many additional computational problems at rates hundreds of times faster than manual methods. However, the keyboard language employed by these calculators is also typically relatively simple in structure, thereby again requiring many keyboard operations to solve more general arithmetic problems.
Conventional programmable calculators have also been restricted to operation in accordance with a single fixed program language. It would be advantageous to provide a programmable calculator in which the user may select at will any one of a number of different calculator or computer languages.